harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka)
Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa - piąty tom przygód Harry'ego Pottera. Akcja książki dzieje się w latach 1995-1996. Wobec śmiertelnego zagrożenia ze strony Lorda Voldemorta po kilkunastu latach reaktywowano Zakon Feniksa, którego członkowie, działając w tajemnicy przed śmierciożercami z jednej strony, a Ministerstwem Magii z drugiej, muszą powstrzymać wroga przed zdobyciem tajnej broni. Tymczasem w Hogwarcie Harry zmaga się z nauką (piątoklasistów czekają SUMy i wybór kariery zawodowej), ze szpiegiem ministerstwa, który usiłuje zaprowadzić w szkole nowy ład, oraz z nawiedzającymi go snami, które z miesiąca na miesiąc stają się coraz bardziej realne... Spis rozdziałów # Demencja Dudleya (Dudley Demented) # Chmara sów (A Peck of Owls) # Straż przednia (The Advance Guard) # Grimmauld Place 12 (Number Twelve Grimmauld Place) # Zakon Feniksa (The Order of the Phoenix) # Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków (The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black) # Ministerstwo Magii (The Ministry of Magic) # Przesłuchanie (The Hearing) # Zmartwienia pani Weasley (The Woes of Mrs. Weasley) # Luna Lovegood (Luna Lovegood) # Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału (The Sorting Hat's New Song) # Profesor Umbridge (Professor Umbridge) # Szlaban u Dolores (Detention With Dolores) # Percy i Łapa (Percy and Padfoot) # Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu (The Hogwarts High Inquisitor) # W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem (In The Hog's Head) # Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery (Educational Decree Number Twenty-Four) # Gwardia Dumbledore’a (Dumbledore's Army) # Lew i wąż (The Lion and the Serpent) # Opowieść Hagrida (Hagrid's Tale) # Oczami węża (The Eye of the Snake) # Szpital Świętego Munga (St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries) # Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym (Christmas on the Closed Ward) # Oklumencja (Occlumency) # Żuk osaczony (The Beetle at Bay) # Widziane i nieprzewidziane (Seen and Unforeseen) # Centaur i donosiciel (The Centaur and the Sneak) # Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a (Snape's Worst Memory) # Porady zawodowe (Careers Advice) # Graup (Grawp) # Sumy (O.W.LS) # Z płomieni (Out of the Fire) # Walka i lot (Fight and Flight) # Departament Tajemnic (The Department of Mysteries) # Za zasłoną (Beyond the Veil) # Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał (The Only One He Ever Feared) # Utracona przepowiednia (The Lost Prophecy) # Początek drugiej wojny (The Second War Begins) Streszczenie Demencja Dudleya Harry wciąż jest u Dursleyów. Pewnego razu spotyka na placu zabaw Dudleya i jego paczkę. Harry wyjmuje różdżkę i grozi Dudleyowi. Nagle pojawia się dwujka dementorów. Harry wyczarowuje patronusa i ich przepędza. 'Chmara sów' Harry próbuje podnieść z ziemi zemdlałego Dudleya. Nagle spotyka panią Figg, charłaczkę. Razem odprowadzają Dudleya do domu. Harry dostaje pierwszy list od sowy, że wyrzucono go z Hogwartu. Później przysłano następny , żeby Harry stawił się na przesłuchanie, i po nim ministerstwo zadecyduje, czy wylać Harrego z Hogwartu. 'Straż przednia' Dursleyowie myślą, że stan w jakim jest Dudley, to wina Harego wiec zamykają go w pokoju. Pewnego dnia Dursleyówie, jadą po wygraną w konkursie. W domu zjawia się Lupin , Szalonooki, Nimfadora Tonks oraz kilka czarodzieji. Razem lecą na miotłach do Grindeplace 12, głównej siedziby Zakonu Feniksa. 'Grimmauld Place 12' Na miejscu Harry zastaje Syriusza, Rona , Hermionę i Ginny. Dom jest cały brudny i zakurzony, na ścianie wiszą głowy skrzatów domowych. Harry kłóci się z Ronem i Hermioną, że do niego nie pisali. Dowiaduje się, że zakazał im Dumbledore. To on stworzył Zakon Feniksa, by zniszcyć Voldemorta. Harry dowiaduje się też, że przez całe wakacje w Proroku Codziennym było napisane, że Harry jest oszustem i wymyślił , że Voldemort powrócił. 'Zakon Feniksa' Harry razem z resztą idą na kolację. Lupin i Syriusz opowiadają Harremu o Zakonie Feniksa. Szalonooki daje Harremu zdjęcie wszystkich członkow Zakonu. W pewnym momencie przerywa im pani Weasley, która każe dziecią iść spać. 'Szlachetny i starożytny ród Blacków' Harry , Ron , Hermiona i Ginny biorą się z panią Weasley za sprzątanie domu. Fred i George opowiadają Harremu o swoim nowym pomyśle. Harry spotyka Stworka, starego skrzata domowego. Syriusz pokazuje Harremu ogromne drzewo Geanologiczne. Okazuje się, że wszyscy w rodzinie Blacków wierzyli Voldemortowi. Okazało się też, że Syriusz jest spokrewniony z Malfoyem. W biurku w salonie znajduje się coś dziwnego. Pani Weasley, nie chce sprawdzać co to, póki nie przyjdzie Szalonooki. 'Ministerstwo Magii' Harry wstaje bardzo wcześnie i idzie z Panem Weasleyem do ministerstwa. Tam okazuje się, że zmieniono godzinę i miejsce przesłuchania. Harry idzie na salę, w której kiedyś się znajdował. (w myślodsiewni w 4 tomie) 'Przesłuchanie' Harry widzi, że będzie go przesłuchiwał Korneliusz Knot, a jego asystentem jest Percy. Temu będzie przygladać się spora liczba czarownic i czarodziejów. Na obrońcę Harrego przychodzi sam Albus Dumbledore. Daje światka, panią Figg. Harry zostaje unniewinniony. Zgodnie z przyrzeczeniem wrzuca do fontanny pieniądze, ale nie 10 galeonów, tylko całą sakiewkę. 'Zmartwienia pani Weasley' Harry wraca do domu numer Grimmauld Place 12. Wszyscy cieszą się z uniewinnienia Harrego. Ron i Hermiona dostają listy z Hogwartu, że zostali prefektami. Z tego powodu pani Weasley jest cała w skowronkach i chce coś kupić Ronowi. Ron prosi o nową miotłę. Na kolację przychodzi Szalonooki i mówi, że w biurku jest bogin. Pani Weasley idzie, by zająć się boginem. Harry poszedł za panią Weasley i zobaczył jak bogin zamienia się w martwe ciała bliźniaków, Rona, Percego i Harrego. Panią Weasley uspokaja Lupin. 'Luna Lovegood' Harremu śnią się koszmary. Rano Ron oświadcza mu, że odstał on mamy Zmiatacza 2. Razem idą na śniadanie. Harry razem z Weasleyami i Hermioną wyruszają na dworzec King Cross w towarzystwie Syriusza, zmienionego w czarnego psa. W pociągu, Ron i Hermiona idą do przedziału dla prefektów, a Harry, Ginny i Neville wsiadają do przedziału w którym siedzi jedna dziewczyna. Luna Lovegood. Jest poczochrana i dziwna. Czyta pokręconą gazetę " Żonglera" do góry nogami. Nevill pokazuje im co dostał na urodzinny. Była to bardzo żadka roślina. Gdy pociąg się zatrzymał, Harry zobaczył, że to nie jak zawsze Hagrid przepływa z pierwszoroczniakami jezioro, tylko profesor Gruby-Plank. W powozie, w ktorym jedzie Harry jedzie też Luna, Ron , Hermiona. Harry widzi dziwne konie, które ciągną powóz. Widzi je też Luna, ale inni ich nie widzą. Przyjeżdżaja do Hogwartu. 'Nowa piosenka Tiary Przydziału' Wszyscy siadają przy stołach. Tiara przydziału wymysliła nową, długą piosenkę, którą zaśpiewała. Przepowiedziała w niej coś złego. Prawie bezgłowy Nick mówi im , że tiara od zalania dziejów chciała by wszystkie domy się polubiły i że teraz trochę zgłupiała z tą przepowiednią.Dumbledore wstał by wygłosić swoją mowę. W ciągu niej przerwała mu kobieta w różowym sweterku. Nowa nauczycielka obrony przed czarną Magią Dolores Jane Umbidge. Powiedziała ona, że dotychczasowe zajęcia obrony przed czarną magią były bezsensowne. I że w tym roku wszyscy zaczną od zasad podstwaowych. Wszyscy uznali jej przemowę, za głupią. 'Profesor Umbridge' Następnego dnia Harry obudził się wcześnie. Był to dla niego okropny dzień. Miał 2 godziny eliksirów oraz wrurzbiarstwo. Miał też 2 godziny Obrony przed czarną magią. Na Obronie przed czarną magią profesor Umbidge powiedziała , że nie będą czarować i wręczyła im podręczniki. Według Harrego w podręczniku były same bzdury. Zapytał więc, jak mają się bronić , jeśli nie będą czarować? Umbidge spytała kto miał ich zaatakować. Harry odpowiedział , że Lord Voldemort. Kłócił się chwilę z Umbidge, gdy ta wreszcie dała mu szlaban w piątek, w swoim gabinecie. Dała mu też kartkę, którą musiał dać profesor McGonagall. Poszedł więc do niej i wręczył kartkę. McGonagall powiedziała mu, żeby nie zadzierał z Umbidge, bo przysłał ją Knot. 'Szlaban u Dolores' Tego wieczoru Hermiona pokazała Harremu, że robi czapeczki dla skrzatów domowych. W piątek rano Harry dowiedział się, że jest sprawdzian z quidditcha. Powiedział, że nie może przyjść bo ma szlaban. Angelina była na niego wściekła. Po kolacji Harry poszedł do gabinetu Umbidge , ta kazała pisać mu dziwnym piórem. Miał napisać na kartce kilka razy zdanie "Nie bedę opowiadał kłamstw". Gdy napisał to zdanie na papierze, tym dziwnym piórem te same słowa pojawiły mu się na dłoni. ręka zaczęła mu krwawić, gdyż napisy wyglądały , jakby ktoś wypisał je nożem. Musiał napisać to słwo bardzo dużo razy. Po każe powiedziała mu, że bedą sie spotykać w każdy piątek. Ręka Harremu potwornie krwawiła, gdy przyszedł do salonu wspólnego opowiedział wszystko Ronie i Hermionie. Hermiona poradziła mu by powiedział o tym Dumbledurowi, ale odmówił. Percy i Łapa Wielki Inkwizytor Hogwartu W gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem Dekret Edukacyjny Numer Dwadzieścia Cztery Gwardia Dumbledore’a Lew i wąż Opowieść Hagrida Oczami węża Szpital Świętego Munga Boże Narodzenie na oddziale zamkniętym Oklumencja Żuk osaczony Widziane i nieprzewidziane Centaur i donosiciel Najgorsze wspomnienie Snape’a Porady zawodowe Graup Sumy Z płomieni Walka i lot Departament Tajemnic Za zasłoną Jedyny, którego zawsze się bał Utracona przepowiednia Początek drugiej wojny Kategoria:Książki en:Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix